


Serendipity

by HandOfFlowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby bellarke, Bellarke, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reveal Party, happiness, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandOfFlowers/pseuds/HandOfFlowers
Summary: “You have to have a reveal party!”“A what?” Bellamy raised his brow, glancing between Octavia and Clarke, he was expecting sort of a different reaction after telling his sister she was going to be an aunt.





	Serendipity

“You have to have a reveal party!”

“A what?” Bellamy raised his brow, glancing between Octavia and Clarke, he was expecting sort of a different reaction after telling his sister she was going to be an aunt.

Octavia pulled her phone out, quickly typing, “It’s the biggest thing right now! Everyone is doing it. We could make it part of the baby shower I’m going to throw you.”

Bellamy raised a brow, “You’re throwing us a baby shower?”

“Is that thing where people cut cake and it’s blue or pink on the inside?” Clarke asked, standing from the table and walking to the kitchen, Bellamy’s eyes following.

“That’s one of the ways, but there are so many cooler ways to do it. Here look!” 

Bellamy’s gaze becoming obstructed by a phone playing a video of a couple opening a box and blue balloons floating out of it, “I don’t know O, I think we were just going to wait for the day the baby is born.”

“C’mon! That’s so boring! How am I supposed showering my niece or nephew with gifts if I don’t have time to prepare?”

Clarke rounded the doorway from the kitchen, glass of water in hand, “Luckily the baby won’t care what color onesie you get them.”

“Why don’t you save this for your own kid?” Bellamy asked.

“Wow Bell.” Octavia raised a brow, “I mean Lincoln and I have only been together a year, but I guess if you think we should start on that already.” She trailed off.

“That’s not what I meant.” Bellamy snapped.

Octavia shrugged, “Whatever, I have a class in thirty minutes, so I need to get going.” She jumped from her seat, planting a kiss on Bellamy’s cheek and giving Clarke a quick hug, “Congrats on the baby-making sex, let me know when you want me to start planning that party!” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes as his sister shut the door behind her.

“At least she’s excited about it.” Clarke rounded the table, setting her cup down, settling herself on his lap.

Bellamy wrapped a hand around her waist, placing the other on her still flat stomach, “I just figured she’d be more excited, or cry or something.”

She placed a palm over his cheek, “It’s not like she’s surprised we’re having a kid. Everyone knows how much of a dad you are.” 

His face formed a dopey smile, repeating her words, “We’re having a kid.” Eyes glancing down.

Clarke rolled her eyes affectionately, extracting herself from his grasp, “We don’t have time to be cutesy right now. We’re meeting my parents in an hour. And knowing my dad, he’ll cry, so you can get that reaction we didn’t get from Octavia.”

.

“What are you looking at?” 

Clarke glanced up from her phone, shifting slightly in their bed to make the screen visible, “Your sister keeps sending me links to these parties about finding out the baby’s sex.”

“She didn’t send me any.”

Clarke placed her phone on the nightstand, and clicked off the light before rolling over, snuggling in to her husband’s arms, “That’s because she knows if she convinces me, you’ll follow along.”

Bellamy snorted, “And why’s that?”

“Because I have you wrapped around my finger.” Reaching down and twinning their hands together for emphasis. 

“Oh, and you think I wouldn’t be able to convince you?”

Clarke shrugged, “I never said that. Octavia just knows which approach would be easier.” She looked up when he didn’t respond right away. 

She watched him as was thinking for a few seconds, “Let’s do it then.”

“Do what?”

“The party thing. Let O do whatever she’s thinking.”

Clarke eyed him, “You really want to? You don’t want to wait for the birth?”

Bellamy shrugged the best he could with an arm wrapped around her, “We can do that with the next one.”

“Next one?” Clarke asked with a smile in her voice.

“Or the one after that, doesn’t matter.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, “But do you want to?”

“Yeah, okay. It’ll be fun.” She gave him a small smile.

“Octavia should have been asking me. I think you’re the one wrapped around someone’s finger.” Bellamy smirked before placing kisses along her jaw line.

Clarke hummed before pushing on his shoulder and leaning over him, “Or was this all part of my plan?” She quirked an eyebrow.

Bellamy snorted and smiled at her in the darkness, “I love you.”

.

Clarke could say she moderately enjoyed being pregnant. The flutters of her unborn child were fun or eating as much of anything she wanted and just blamed cravings, and the way Bellamy couldn’t keep his hands of her stomach or the way he would whispers things to their baby. Things she didn’t enjoy as much were having to pee more often, or having people asking to touch her belly, but the worst was the fretting mood Bellamy was  
constantly in.

“Did you child lock this door?” Clarke exclaimed pulling on the handle as hard as she could.

Bellamy opened the passenger door from the outside, “I just wanted to help you get out.” 

Clarke huffed and ignored his hand as she stepped out of the car, “Bell, I’m okay.”

“Clarke, I was reading on an online mother to be forum about how you can be stuck in a car because you can stand up on your own.”

“I told you to stay off those things, they just make you panic.” Clarke shut the car door and walked towards the entrance of the doctor’s office, “And I’m sure those women meant when they were like thirty-five weeks pregnant. I’m only at eighteen.”

“Yeah but look how big you are now!” Clarke stopped in her tracks, whipping her head around to glare at her husband, “Not that you aren’t beautiful!” He back tracked, “I just mean that you were so tiny before and,”

“Shut up Blake.” Clarke muttered, walking through the door and making her way to the receptionist.

“So, you always have your foot in your mouth like that?”

Bellamy jumped slightly at the sound of his sister’s voice, “What are you doing here?”

“Hey to you too, big brother.”

“Not that I don’t love to see you, but why are you at Clarke’s OBGYN’s office?” Horror crossed over his face, “You’re not pregnant, are you? I said you could throw the party.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “Nyko is Lincoln’s brother.”

“You don’t trust us, do you?” Clarke asked, back at Bellamy’s side, “I told you we’d get Nyko to write down the sex in envelope and have Lincoln to give it to you.”

“I’m sure you will do that. But I don’t believe that you won’t look at the ultrasound screen.”

Bellamy huffed with indignation, “Well you’re right about that, I am going to look at my child.”

“For one, you’ve already seen them, and you don’t matter Bell. Besides, I’m more worried about Clarke.” Octavia crossed her arms looking at said person.

Bellamy huffed in indignation, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do I know your wife better than you? She was in med school for a year, she would defiantly be able to tell the sex. Wouldn’t you?” Octavia crossed her arms, eyeing Clarke.

“I wasn’t going to look on purpose if that’s what you mean.”

Octavia scoffed, “You are the worst liar.

Bellamy turned to his wife, “You weren’t going to wait for the baby shower?”

“It’s not like I would know for sure! I probably would have gotten it wrong anyway.” Clarke shrugged.

“Griffin-Blake!” They were interrupted by the nursing attendant.

Octavia strode up to the entry door, “Well?” She called behind her, “Are you two coming?”

“Your sister is insufferable.” Clarke muttered under her breath.

Bellamy kissed her forehead, “I blame bad parenting.”

“What hope does our kid have then?” Clarke muttered, following Octavia into the examination room.

Clarke sat down on the examination chair, "So when is this party going to be? Because if we come to the next ultrasound and I can't look at that screen, then we're going to have an issue."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, it'll be soon enough."

Bellamy sat down beside Clarke, "Make sure it's on a weekend, school is still in session for another month."

"Yeah, yeah." Octavia waved her hand, looking at her phone.

Bellamy opened his mouth to respond just as Nyko walked in.

"Good morning everyone." He looked up from the chart in his hand, "I see Lincoln was telling the truth about Octavia tagging along this appointment."

"Self invitation." Clarke added.

Nyko let a laugh, “Right, of course. Any concerns or differences in behavior you’re having?”

Clarke lied back on the examination seat, “None of my shoes fit anymore.”

“Foot swelling can be common, especially now that we’re closer to the halfway mark. And any significant changes in diet or sleep patterns?”

“I’m tired more often, but it might be more of my constant need for sex and less than the baby keeping me up.”

Bellamy blushed right at the same time his sister gagged, while Clarke shot Octavia a look.

“The changes in your reproductive system does often lead to different influxes of certain hormones.” Rolling up beside the table, Nyko pulled over the ultrasound machine, “I hear that some of us get to know the sex of the child?”

Octavia jumped up from her seat in the corner of the room, “Yes!”

Nyko huffed out a laugh, “Alright, Clarke, you know the drill.”

Clarke rolled up her shirt, and looked to Bellamy, “Turn around.”

“What? Why?”

“If I can’t see, you can’t see.”

“But,” Bellamy looked helplessly between Clarke and the screen, “I can’t even tell and,”

“Bellamy.” Clarke snapped.

Bellamy huffed, looking towards the wall behind Clarke’s head, suppressing a small smile even when Clarke reached for his hand.

“Alright, you might feel a chill.” Nyko poured some gel on her stomach before placing the sensor on her stomach. “Alright, now let’s have a look.”

Clarke could feel the sensor moving around on her stomach, she looked up at Bellamy, giving his hand a squeeze.

“And right here, is the heart beat.” A small thumping noise filled the room, making Clarke smile as Bellamy used his free hand to wipe at his eyes.

Nyko must have moved the sensor enough because the sound of the heartbeat was quieted. “And that, Octavia, is the sex. Huh.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Octavia let out a squeak.

“What is it?” Bellamy called over his shoulder.

“Nothing!” Octavia quickly responded, her voice getting softer, “But Bell, they’re going to be so perfect.”

.

“Three years.”

Bellamy looked up from his grading and glanced at his wife who was flipping through a pregnancy book, “What?”

“Babies aren’t born with freckles, but typically develop around the three-age mark.” Clarke read aloud from the book in her hands, “I have to wait three years before I can see your freckles on our son.” She pouted.

Bellamy huffed out a laugh, “I don’t care if she has freckles, as long as she has your princess blonde hair.”

“So, we’re really doing this?” Clarke raised a brow.

Bellamy crossed the living room to flop down beside Clarke, throwing an arm around her waist, “I’d hope so, it’s a little too late to go back on this one.”

Clarke snorted a laugh, “Not that. I mean the whole, you think it’s a girl, I know it’s a boy.”

“Oh, so you know?” 

“I mean, he is in me.” Clarke patted her stomach, eyeing her husband, “He’s going to have unruly hair and freckles, and you wrapped around his finger.”

Bellamy snorted, “You’re not wrong there. But she will have unruly blonde hair with freckles, and probably my dark eyes.”

“You want to bet on that?”

“That’ll be a long bet to remember to see if our daughter develops freckles at three years old. I’ll have to put a reminder in my phone.”

Clarke snorted, “You’re such a dork.”

“How about when we find out I’m right on Saturday, you’ll start eating the vegetables I pack in your lunch instead of giving them to Monty every day, like he tells me.”

“Okay, and when I’m right, you’re going to cook me one of the juiciest burger out on the grill, and I’m going to put extra hot sauce on it.” Clarke smiled up at Bellamy as he pursed his lips before he bent down to press a kiss on her nose.

“Deal.”

.

“Finally! Everyone else is here but you!”

“Sorry Rae, some of us are carrying another person inside of them.”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon.” Raven leads the two into the backyard of Monty and Miller’s house, having thrown the baby shower there since they were the only in the friend group who actually own a place with a backyard.

Clarke placed a hand on the small of Bellamy’s back and the other on her protruding stomach.

“They’re finally here!” Raven called as they stepped out onto the porch, eliciting a cheer from everyone in the backyard.

Raven pulled them over to their friends who had crowed around a series of baby shower games that were set up. While they were trying to blindfold Clarke, Bellamy went to look for Octavia, who he found helping Lincoln with the food table.

“So?” Bellamy looked at his sister.

Octavia had a smile on her face, obviously enjoying Bellamy’s anxiousness, “What? Did you get to place a diaper on the baby yet?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “When do I get to find out?”

“I thought you wanted to wait anyway?”

Bellamy sucked in an annoyed breath before Clarke walked up.

“Are you teasing Bell again, you know he can’t handle it in his age.” Clarke rubbed her hand over his chest.

“He better get used to it with the baby on the way.” Octavia sang walking away.

“Having fun?” Clarke asked, Bellamy gave her an exasperated look, pulling a laugh from her. “Come on, it’ll be over soon enough.”

Clarke and Bellamy made their way back towards the commotion of the party, trying their best to enjoy it, a little preoccupied wondering when they’d get their gender reveal.

“Everyone! Hello!” Octavia called from the porch, gaining everyone’s attention, “As you know, we are here for baby Bellarke!” A few people cheered while Clarke rolled her eyes at that nickname, “And today their going to find out who their baby is, Bellamy, Clarke?”

The two made their way up to the porch right as Lincoln walked out with a giant box being held in the air by two pieces of wood.

“Now stand under here.” She positioned the couple underneath the box, “And just pull on the cord here!” She pointed at the piece hanging from the bottom. Octavia grabbed Lincoln by the hand and ran back towards the yard.

Clarke looked up at the box they were standing under, “On the count of three, okay?”

Bellamy’s grinned stretched across his face, grabbing Clarke’s hand, using it so they could both wrap their hands around the end of pull, “Okay. One, two,”

“Three!” They said together, both pulling the cord, causing the box above them to open and shower the two of them in confetti.

Clarke was ecstatic to see the blue pieces catch in Bellamy’s hair, whereas Bellamy couldn’t believe his luck when he watched the pink rain over his wife.

“I told you!” They both shouted at the same time, and similar looks of confusion washed over, as they began to notice the other’s excitement about being right, as well as the confetti they hadn’t noticed.

Bellamy turned to his sister, wondering if she had played a joke on them, or if there had been a mistake. But everyone in the crowd had wide smiles on their faces, and were continuing to cheer.

“Bellamy!” Clarke pulled on his arm, looking in the other direction. Bellamy followed her eyes, seeing the box had a flap that had fallen, a phrase written,

_It’s twins!_

Bellamy was still shocked as his wife was grabbing and kissing his face, “Twins, Bellamy!”

“Two?” He grabbed Clarke’s hands that were grasping his face before kissing her soundly, “Twins!” Bellamy wrapped her arms around Clarke, picking her up and spinning her around.

“Bell!” She laughed, tears of joy running down her face.

.

“Mommy!” Clarke turned her head as she heard the front door open.

“Yeah! Where’s mommy?”

“She’s in here!” She called out from the kitchen.

Bellamy rounded the corner, Gus in one arm, and Cassie in the other.

Clarke grinned when she saw both of her children squeal. “Did you have fun at the park?” Lifting Cassie out of her husband’s arms.

“We had so much fun, right?” Bellamy jumped Gus up and down.

“Slide!” Gus clapped his hands.

“You did go on the slide, and Cassie played in the sandbox, didn’t you sweetie?”

Clarke peered down at her daughter, who sure enough had bits of sand on her jumper and most likely in the rest of her clothes, she was going to need a bath.

“Did you build some castles, my little princess?” Cassie giggled when Clarke tickled her check. Clarke’s breath caught for a moment, “Bellamy, look!”

“What?” He took a step closer, worry on his face.

“Her cheeks! Look at them!” She turned her daughter to face Bellamy, who ran a hand over her face, obviously checking for a cut or something dangerous.

“I don’t see anything.” He looked to Clarke who had the brightest grin on her face.

“Look! Right there!” She pointed at a spot on her left cheek, “It’s a freckle! She has a freckle! What about Augustus?” She turned her son’s face, making a humming noise, “Not yet, but maybe by the time he’s three, like the book said. But that means I’m still right.” She sang.

“Clarke, what are you talking about?” Laughter in his voice.

“Don’t you remember? I told you these two would have freckles when I was pregnant. And look at her little face!” Clarke hugged Cassie close.

Bellamy leaned down closer, “Huh, I guess you’re right.” Noticing a few darker spots on his daughter’s face, “What about you little guy? Maybe by your birthday?” He kissed his cheek.

“Hopefully we won’t have to wait as long for the next one.”

“Next one?”

“In about seven months, plus the thirty six or so till their three, but maybe” She was cut off by Bellamy’s lips.

“Really?” He whispered against her lips, Clarke nodded her head which drew a breathy laugh from Bellamy.

Clarke kissed Bellamy back, and would have gotten lost in her happiness had it not been for the kicking feet between them.

Bellamy pulled back and looked down at his children, before meeting Clarke’s gaze, “So we going to let this one be a surprise?”


End file.
